1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting head which jets liquids such as inks and the like, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-248112, a configuration, of the ink-jet head as an example of the liquid-jetting head, in which an actuator unit (a vibration plate and a piezoelectric element of a head unit 12) and a drive circuit (a switch IC 28 for supplying a drive signal to the piezoelectric element) are electrically connected by a wiring member (the electric wires 26), is known. The wiring member generally includes a plurality of contact points to be connected to individual electrodes of actuators (electrode pads formed on piezoelectric elements), a plurality of wires electrically connected with the contact points respectively, and a base material on which the contact points and the wires are formed.
And now, in order, to realize high-speed recording and high-quality printing, it is desired that a large number of jetting ports are arranged in an ink-jet head. As the number of the jetting ports increases, the number of wires also increases. In such cases, for reasons of the wire arrangement and the like, with respect to each wiring member, the base material may have to be increased in number or size, the direction of drawing out wires may have to be changed, etc.
In the configuration of arranging a plurality of actuator units adjacent to each other as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-248112, increasing the number of wires as described above may cause the base material of a wiring member to overlap another actuator unit different from the actuator unit corresponding to the base material of the wiring member. This makes it difficult to carry out a joining process for joining the actuator unit and the wiring member.